I'm Dreaming of a Weiss Campus
by chibi-doll
Summary: I'm procrastinating and the Weiss boys are helping -both in reality and in this little ficlet! It's stupid, I know, but it was also fun to write!


Disclaimer: Despite all my hopes, dreams, and tears, Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me...... Hey, if I make pouty lips, will someone buy it for me for Christmas? Pretty please?

Chibi-doll: Yeah! This is *much* better than writing my paper about Gothic Revival Architecture!

Omi: You have coursework to do and you're writing this fluff?! What are you thinking, baka?! An education is nothing to fool around with!

Ran: Especially when it's so expensive.

Chibi-doll: *glares* I'm _trying _to write the paper, but you're being _very_ distracting. How am I supposed to think about finials and balustrades with you guys traipsing all over the place? Do you _want _me to get a bad grade?

Youji: You know, it's _you_ who brought us to your stupid dorm room in the first place.... and are we going to do anything besides just sit around? Man, when I think of all the pretty college girls you're depriving me of! *drools* Mmmmm. 80:20 female/male enrollment ratio......

Ken: *bounce* Hey, did you know there's a fooz ball table in the lounge? Will you play with me? Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please...

Youji: You know he's not going to shut up until you play with him.

Chibi-doll: *sweatdrops*

Ken: ...please please please...

Chibi-doll: But I don't _like_ fooz ball! And someone stole the ball! And half the legs are broken off the little men!

Ken: Most of them are okay! And we can use my ball!

Ran: You carry a fooz ball around in your pocket?

Ken: *pouts* There's nothing wrong with being prepared.

Omi: You don't seem to have that philosophy on our missions.

Ken: That's different!

Omi: No, it's not. 

Ken: Yes it is.

Omi: No, it is NOT.

Ken: Yes it IS. *growls*

Chibi-doll: ALL RIGHT! No blood on the walls! I'll get fined $1,000,000 for damages. Ken, I'll play fooz ball with you in a minute. Youji, you're free to roam. Just try to avoid the security officers -they don't take kindly to scruffy men in trench coats- and try to keep your hands to yourself! The girls here are a bit on the whorish side, but they do have _some_ standards.

Youji: Ohh, sexy things, here comes Professor Youji! Who wants to join my study group? We're focusing on anatomy. *giggles excitedly and scurries from room*

Chibi-doll: ...psycho... Anyway, Ran, you can... uh... There's the... ummmm. Why don't you..... Or you could..... *scrunches face* Oh, I know! The ocean's that way, if you want to go stare pensively at the waves. Just be careful of all the tourists and for God's sake, if someone asks you to take their picture, do NOT decapitate them!

Ran: Cameras steal your soul. 

Chibi-doll: *glares* Well, then I guess you're soulless, Mr. I-have-my-own-TV-series.

Ran: ...

Omi: What about me? Huh? Huh? Huh? What can I do? *vibrates*

Chibi-doll: First, hand over all your pocket change. No more vending machine for you, you little sugar fiend!

Omi: *pouts* All I had was a chocolate bar and a bag of Skittles and some Reese's Pieces and some Pop Tarts and a few M&Ms and a smidgeon of cotton candy and a handful of Fun-Yuns and a couple bags of Famous Amos cookies!

Ken: COOKIES?! Did someone say COOKIES?! One cookie cookie, ha ha ha!

Ran: This isn't "Sesame Street." 

Chibi-doll: *pulls out hair* Omi, you may _not _have any more candy. You are going to sit here and write up my architecture paper while the Count here and I play that idiotic game. And for God's sake, no one bring up "Sesame Street" ever again! Those muppet things freak me out, man!

Omi: But I don't wanna stay in your room! It's so... so... *whispers in horror* ... so girly.

Chibi-doll: THAT'S CAUSE I'M A GIRL, MORON! JUST WRITE THE FREAKING PAPER! Come on, Ken. *grabs his hand and drags him from the room*

Ken: Meep!

Ran & Omi: *exchange glances* Someone let her drink caffeinated soda again.

There is little doubt in my mind that this would actually happen if the Weiss boys jumped off their pedestal and into my dorm. Of course, this would take place *after* I was through with the hysterical happiness and was done poking their bellies to assure myself they were real.


End file.
